


Могу ли я привлечь твоё внимание, пожалуйста

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок был немного занят в последнее время. Что сделать Джону, чтобы привлечь его внимание?





	Могу ли я привлечь твоё внимание, пожалуйста

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can I Have Your Attention, Please?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711887) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew). 

Вздохнув, Джон выливает в раковину оставшийся в кружке чай. На самом деле он совсем не угрюмый человек, но на прошлой неделе его настроение неуклонно ухудшалось, дойдя до того, что его можно было бы описать как тёмное, почти чёрное. Хуже всего то, что у него нет причин для раздражения. В его жизни всё хорошо. Работа в отделении скорой помощи ему по душе, кроме того, он с удовольствием пишет короткие детективы для журнала − а это сложно назвать работой, и у него есть удивительный бойфренд под маской сумасшедшего соседа по квартире, с которым он счастливо встречается вот уже четыре месяца. Ему всегда этого хотелось, так почему же, чёрт возьми, он так расстроен, что испытывает желание пострелять в стену?

Джон качает головой, споласкивает кружку и ставит её сушиться. Он ведёт себя глупо, и знает это, но не может избавиться от хмурого настроения. Выглянув в гостиную, он видит Шерлока, развалившегося на диване и листающего научный журнал. Он ощущает, что настроение ухудшилось ещё на одно деление. Ну, да, Шерлок немного игнорировал его всю неделю, но это ничего не должно означать, не так ли? Возможно, он просто слишком много внимания придавал тому, что Шерлок был занят. Ведь то, что тот провёл всё это время в Интернете, не означает, что он потерял интерес к Джону. Да?

На самом деле, это − один из самых больших страхов Джона, хотя он очень не хочет этого признавать. Шерлок поцеловал его четыре месяца назад, а произошло это сразу после того, как они раскрыли двойное убийство и стреляли в контрабандистов. Джон успел снять только куртку, когда Шерлок, схватив его в охапку, прижал к стене. Джон с энтузиазмом на это откликнулся, в конце концов, он хотел этого больше года. Конечно, Джон не был бы Джоном, если бы не остановился, прежде чем Шерлок снял пальто. Он беспокоился о Шерлоке, поэтому не мог использовать в своих интересах адреналин, бурлящий в венах детектива, и сказал ему об этом. Как ни странно, после изучения лица Джона в течение минуты, Шерлок принял это и ушёл в свою комнату. Часть Джона была ужасно разочарована, но он знал, что поступил правильно. Он был ещё более уверен в этом, когда Шерлок зашёл в его комнату три часа спустя одетый только в халат.

− А сейчас, Джон? − прошептал Шерлок. − Теперь я могу показать, что я чувствую к тебе?

Как Джон мог сказать «нет»? Они провели следующие несколько часов, изучая друг друга, дразня и пробуя на вкус. С точки зрения Джона, всё было идеально. На следующее утро Шерлок перенёс свои вещи в комнату Джона, и ни один из них не стал оглядываться назад. Но какая-то часть Джона ждала, когда пройдёт возбуждение и Шерлок заскучает. Он был удивительным и великолепным, настоящей силой природы. А про себя Джон мог сказать, что он скучный и предсказуемый, ничего особенного. Что произойдёт, когда Шерлок неизбежно захочет двигаться дальше, найдя что-то более интересное? Джон старался не заходить так глубоко, чтобы не сломаться, когда это случится, но он знал, что уже слишком поздно. Он подарил своё сердце Шерлоку во время первого поцелуя.

Ему хочется верить, что это всего лишь Шерлок, занятый наукой и делами, но до этого момента, даже будучи глубоко погружённым в свои исследования, тот откладывал всё в сторону, чтобы провести с ним несколько минут, даже если это просто объятия или поцелуи на диване. На этой неделе Шерлок был слишком занят, чтобы даже на него взглянуть. И вот Джон, стоя на кухне, задаётся вопросом, не является ли это для них началом конца.

Вздохнув, Джон решает прекратить вести себя как влюблённая девочка-подросток, а просто пойти и привлечь внимание своего бойфренда. Он пересекает комнату, чтобы сесть на журнальный столик. Шерлок даже не поднимает голову.

− Шерлок?

Шерлок не отвечает, всё его внимание сосредоточенно на странице журнала. Наклонившись, Джон касается плеча Шерлока. Вздрогнув, тот поднимает голову и, нахмурившись, на него смотрит.

− Прости, − извиняется Джон, задаваясь вопросом, почему это делает. − Я не хочу...

Шерлок наблюдает за ним, изогнув одну бровь. Он закрывает журнал, пальцем отметив место, где читает. Покраснев, Джон мысленно себя ругает. Это нелепо. Шерлок − его бойфренд. Он может просто сказать, что чувствует. И всё же, когда дело доходит до Шерлока и чувствах, кажется, что они говорят на двух разных языках.

− Шерлок, я знаю, что ты был немного занят в последнее время...

− Ты даже не представляешь, Джон, − перебивает Шерлок, качая головой. − Я проводил исследование для трёх дел и нескольких личных проектов. Я, можно сказать, даже не отключаю мозг. Это утомительно.

− Ну, да, − отвечает Джон, чувствуя себя так, будто теряет контроль над разговором. − Я знаю, что всё это для тебя значит, но...

− Это − одна из многих вещей, за которые я тебя люблю, Джон, − признаётся Шерлок. − Ты понимаешь и признаёшь, что я думаю не так, как другие люди.

− Да, да, конечно, но просто...

− О, чёрт! − восклицает Шерлок, вскакивая с дивана. − Я должен сделать заказ в Интернете до полудня или не получу то, что мне нужно.

Игнорируя его, Шерлок садится за стол и открывает ноутбук. Джон вздыхает. У него есть несколько вариантов, как поступить. Он может рассердиться и уйти к себе. Возможно, в начале он почувствует себя немного лучше, но не похоже, что Шерлок это заметит, и в конце концов он останется один, наедине со своими мыслями. Он может отобрать ноутбук у Шерлока, чтобы тот обратил на него внимание, но, вероятно, всё закончится тем, что ему придётся занять оборонительную позицию, а Шерлок даже не станет его слушать.

Он решает, что, возможно, приятная длительная прогулка подарит ему перспективу, когда ему в голову приходит четвёртый вариант. Он хмурится, обдумывая его, но, не увидев в нём недостатков, достаёт телефон из кармана и идёт на кухню. Он чувствует себя немного глупо, набирая номер Грега, но что он потеряет, сделав это?

− Лестрейд.

− Грег, это − Джон.

− Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не связано с трупом.

− Ну, нет. Мне нужно, чтобы ты оказал мне одну странную услугу.

− Тебе кажется это странным? Мне нужно знать, зачем?

− Всё не так уж плохо, − уверяет его Джон. − Перезвони мне и просто следуй моим указаниям, пока я просматриваю с тобой дело.

− Оно новое?

− Нет, старое и уже раскрытое.

− Тогда почему я должен это делать?

− Ты уверен, что хочешь это знать? Это касается Шерлока, наших с ним отношений и моего очень плохого настроения.

− Хорошо, − соглашается Грег после неловкого молчания. − Я уверен, что не хочу знать подробности. Я перезвоню.

− Спасибо.

Джон вешает трубку и возвращается в гостиную. Он устраивается на диване в тот момент, когда звонит мобильный.

− Да, Грег, что я могу для тебя сделать?

− Я тебе перезваниваю. О, подожди, эта часть тобой задуманного?

− Да, − говорит Джон, глядя на Шерлока, который всё ещё изучает что-то на экране ноутбука. − Итак, что тебе от меня нужно?

− Я должен ответить? Поскольку ты не сказал, что мне будет нужен сценарий.

− Просто позволь мне взять свой ноутбук, − говорит Джон, задаваясь вопросом, насколько его план сумасшедший, и надеясь, что Грег не подумает из-за этого о нём плохо.

Принеся свой ноутбук с кухни, он ставит его на журнальный столик.

− Итак, что ты хочешь, чтобы я нашёл?

− Чёрт, если бы я знал, − отвечает Грег, и Джон изо всех сил пытается сохранить серьёзное выражение лица.

− Подожди, позволь мне найти свои записи о том деле.

− Какое дело ты ищешь? − Грегу, кажется, стало любопытно.

− Ага, дело Пьмонта. Я его вспомнил.

− Подожди, это − тройное убийство, и два из них ножом?

− Да, − отвечает Джон. − Итак, там было три тела, все в разных комнатах дома. Они все были убиты по-разному, а два ножевых ранения произошли уже после того, как люди были мертвы.

− Зачем ты вообще занимаешься этим со мной? − спрашивает Грег.

− Миссис Пьемонт была задушена. Я помню, что у неё обнаружились синяки на шее, и то, что её переодели в водолазку после того, как убили. Я смог это сказать по тому, как были сложены её руки, и по синякам, появившимся после того, как её сердце остановилось.

− Я ещё раз спрашиваю, почему ты мне всё это рассказываешь?

Но Джон уже не слушал Грега. Шерлок перестал печатать и замер. Джон продолжает:

− Мистер Пьемонт был задушен. Я смог это установить по кровоподтёкам вокруг рта и хлопчатобумажным волокнам в носу. Он боролся перед этим, поэтому на его запястьях и руках были раны.

− Ты даже не слушаешь меня, не так ли? − спрашивает Грег.

Джон не отрывает взгляда от своего ноутбука, но может услышать, как Шерлок ёрзает на стуле.

− Их сын, Чарльз... здесь всё ещё интереснее. У него в руке был пистолет, а в виске − отверстие. Андерсон сказал, что тот убил своих родителей, а затем застрелился, но я заметил, что на его коже не было следов пороха, а на входном отверстии − ожога. Если бы он приставил дуло пистолета к голове, когда пуля выстрелила, на коже остался бы ожог. И я понял, что размер входного отверстия не соответствует калибру пули, выпущенной из этого пистолета.

Джон изо всех сил пытается сосредоточиться, когда слышит, как Шерлок встаёт, пересекает комнату и подходит к нему поближе. Его дыхание изменилось, но это могло произойти из-за ходьбы.

− При ближайшем рассмотрении я понял, что края раны не соответствовали пуле. Они были грубыми и неровными. Был ещё немного странный запах, в котором я узнал хлороформ, но тот был слабым, и я определил, что шёл он из его лёгких. Ему воткнули в голову нож для колки льда, когда он потерял сознание. А потом кто-то вложил пистолет ему в руку.

− Я должен здесь что-то сказать? − спрашивает Грег. − Поскольку, если честно, я перестал слушать приблизительно пять минут назад.

− Нет, всё прекрасно, − отвечает Джон.

Шерлок садится рядом с ноутбуком, и Джон может почувствовать на себе всё его внимание. Сглотнув, Джон продолжает:

− Относительно колотых ран... судя по тому, как кровь свернулась вокруг краёв, те были сделаны после того, как жертвы уже умерли. Я могу ещё сказать, как они были сделаны. Если бы жертвы стояли или сопротивлялись, раны были бы другими.

К этому моменту дыхание Шерлока стало грубым и рваным, и Джон с трудом концентрируется на своём моноспектакле. Глубоко вздохнув, он поднимает голову и видит, что Шерлок за ним наблюдает; зрачки заполнили большую часть радужки. Джон решает, что достаточно.

− Тебе ещё что-нибудь нужно? − спрашивает он Грега.

− Мне даже этого не было нужно.

− Хорошо. Если будет нужно, просто позвони.

− Я уверен, что ты когда-нибудь мне всё объяснишь, − отвечает Грег. − Я просто не уверен, что захочу это услышать.

− Уверен, что ты не захочешь, − говорит Джон, не отводя взгляд от Шерлока. − Пока.

Он вешает трубку и закрывает файл на своём ноутбуке.

− Что-то срочное? − интересуется Шерлок.

− Нет, просто отчёт, о котором Грег хотел узнать моё мнение, − небрежно объясняет Джон. − Он обычный, ничего интересного.

− Хорошо, − говорит Шерлок. Его голос глубже, чем обычно. − Я не в том состоянии, чтобы находиться на месте преступления прямо сейчас.

− Не в том состоянии? − спрашивает Джон, внезапно задавшись вопросом, не пропустил ли он что-то, и хорошо ли чувствует себя Шерлок.

Шерлок садится рядом с Джоном. На этом расстоянии Джон видит состояние Шерлока, об этом ясно говорит его возбуждение под пижамными штанами.

− О, я вижу, − говорит Джон, не в силах отвести взгляд. − Тебе нужно найти кого-нибудь, кто поможет тебе с этим.

− Да, − соглашается Шерлок. Его голос похож на мурлыканье. − Я надеялся, что на это посмотрит врач. Если, конечно, мой доктор сможет принять меня прямо сейчас.

− Я уверен, что он сможет, − отвечает Джон, вставая. − Чему-то столь важному нужно уделить внимание прямо сейчас.

Шерлок наклоняется и берёт в плен его рот с потрясающим энтузиазмом, и Джон, подняв руки, зарывается ими в волосы Шерлока. Джон открывает рот, и Шерлок, громко застонав, ныряет в него языком. Шерлок притягивает его поближе, и Джон думает _да, наконец-то_.

Это не занимает много времени, прежде чем Шерлок тянет его в спальню, снимая с него одежду. В полном, безраздельном внимании Шерлока есть что-то такое, от чего у Джона захватывает дух. К тому времени, когда они добираются до кровати, Джон не может сдержать стоны. Шерлоку, кажется, они на самом деле очень нравятся; его поцелуи и ласки становятся всё более и более страстными.

Джону удаётся снять с Шерлока одежду, прежде чем тот толкает его на кровать и целует грудь. Оказавшись между его ногами, Шерлок наклоняется и целует его в бедро.

− Боже, ты хоть представляешь, что со мной происходит, когда ты такой компетентный? − спрашивает Шерлок. Его голос глубокий и низкий. − Просто слушать то, как пробежался по доказательствам... я еле сдержался, чтобы не взять тебя прямо на диване, в то время, как ты разговариваешь по телефону.

Джон не знает, как на это реагировать. Он может представить травму, которую получил бы бедный Грег, если бы такое произошло. Он, вероятно, никогда не стал бы больше помогать Джону. Но большая часть Джона чувствует себя отвергнутым. Он надеялся, что Шерлок возбудился из-за него, а не из-за преступления. Он не уверен, что сможет пойти на такое каждый раз, когда захочет внимание Шерлока. Почему его не может быть достаточно?

− Я знаю, как ты этим наслаждаешься, − говорит Джон, борясь с безнадёжностью, поднимающейся в его груди, даже тогда, когда поцелуи Шерлока приближаются к паху. − Мне просто жаль, что я не привлекал тебя в последнее время.

Шерлок замирает. Он садится и смотрит на Джона.

− О чём ты говоришь?

− Я знаю, что не... − Джон замолкает, чувствуя себя неуверенно.

Шерлок хмурится, изучая лицо Джона.

− Ты думаешь... я не... поэтому, ты пришёл к заключению, что... − Он широко распахивает глаза. − Ты думаешь, что я потерял к тебе интерес.

Джон чувствует себя жалким.

− Я понимаю, что твоя работа... более интересна. Всё хорошо.

Шерлок качает головой.

− Не будь идиотом, Джон. Ты знаешь, как меня к тебе тянет, как сильны чувства... которые я к тебе испытываю.

− Да, и поэтому мне пришлось вытащить на свет старое убийство, чтобы заставить тебя посмотреть в мою сторону.

Джон не хотел этого говорить; это сорвалось с губ, прежде чем он смог их остановить. И теперь он чувствует себя ещё более жалким. Он смотрит на Шерлока, который внимательно за ним наблюдает.

− Так вот о чём был тот телефонный звонок, − тихо говорит Шерлок, качая головой. − Ты почувствовал, что должен принять отчаянные меры, чтобы заполучить моё внимание.

− Ты даже не смотрел на меня, − шепчет Джон. − И я знаю, что я... во мне нет ничего особенного. Я просто надеялся...

− Нет, Джон, ты не понимаешь, − перебивает его Шерлок. − Это я всё испортил. Да, ты привлёк моё внимание своим телефонным звонком, но за этим всегда мои чувства к тебе. Я не пытался тебя игнорировать. Это − просто... Эти проекты, я продолжал работать... Я помню, что твой день рождения в следующем месяце, и я не был уверен, что следует для этого сделать. Романтические отношения, такие сильные чувства.. это не моя область, но я хотел... Ты очень важен для меня, Джон.

Джон быстро моргает.

− Ты планировал что-то на мой день рождения?

− Я... Молли предположила, что, возможно, будет неплохо устроить небольшой праздник, и я попытался определить, какое место будет для этого подходящим. Я понятия не имел, что для этого нужно учесть очень много переменных. Нам нужен хороший отель с удобной кроватью, но я знаю, что ты ещё ценишь наличие другой мебели, которую можно использовать, поскольку благодаря этому мы можем позволить себе больше сексуальных поз. Я заметил, что когда мы поехали в Шотландию ради дела О'Делла, ты был заинтригован тем, что у нас был номер с большим количеством комнат. Я знаю, что тебе нравится заниматься любовью перед камином, но ты когда-то рассказал мне о желании, чтобы мы занялись сексом в джакузи. А ещё есть вопрос других действий, для которых нам не надо быть голыми. Ты хотел бы иметь возможность пройтись по музеям и историческим достопримечательностям? Предполагаю, что я увяз во всём этом и потерялся в собственной голове, когда всё это рассматривал.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Джон смотрит на Шерлока.

− Подожди, ты планировал романтичный праздник на мой день рождения?

Шерлок кивает.

− Но... ты что-то исследовал. Я видел, как ты сегодня читал научный журнал.

− То, что ты не видел − туристическая брошюра, которую я в нём прятал, − признаётся Шерлок. − Как ты думаешь, почему я всегда закрывал журнал, когда ты подходил поближе?

Теперь Джон чувствует себя как первоклассный идиот, и не в хорошем смысле. Он садится, качая головой.

− Прости, − извиняется Джон. − Мне и в голову не приходило...

Подняв руку, Шерлок прикасается пальцами к губам Джона, заставляя замолчать.

− Это − полностью моя вина, − тихо говорит он.

− Откуда ты это знаешь? − спрашивает Джон, задевая губами подушечки пальцев Шерлока.

Шумно вздохнув, Шерлок опускает руку и качает головой.

− Я был так занят, пытаясь быть идеальным бойфрендом и подарить тебе чудесный день рождения, что заставил подумать, что я тебя не люблю. Когда на самом деле, Джон, ты − самое важное в моей жизни.

Джон чувствует, как перехватывает дыхание, и берёт руку Шерлока в свою.

− И ты − самое важное в моей жизни. Я должен был просто сказать, что чувствую себя так, будто ты меня игнорируешь.

− Ты не должен, − отвечает Шерлок. − Я ещё не привык к этому. Идея, что кто-то хочет моего общества и любви...

Наморщив лоб, Шерлок замолкает. Он выглядит потерянным и смущённым.

− Я понимаю, − тихо говорит Джон. − И я обещаю быть более искренним в следующий раз.

Шерлок оживляется и кивает.

− Пожалуйста, Джон. Уверяю тебя, моё невнимание не имело ничего общего с отсутствием желания твоей любви.

Джон улыбается, чувствуя себя и глупым, и полным надежд. Наклонившись, он прикасается губами к уху Шерлока.

− А что ты думаешь о моих чувствах прямо сейчас? − шепчет он, чувствуя, как Шерлок вздрагивает.

− Это − всё, о чём я мог думать в течение последнего часа. Если ты меня не поцелуешь, мне, возможно, придётся сделать что-то более решительное.

Джон смеётся.

− Не хотелось бы этого, − говорит он, притягивая к себе Шерлока. − И, конечно, есть ещё вопрос твоего состояния, о котором я ещё не позаботился.

Шерлок хочет что-то ответить, но Джон не позволяет этого, целуя с еле сдерживаемым желанием. К тому времени, когда он отстраняется, Шерлок дрожит, в отчаянии уставившись на него тёмными голодными глазами.

− Боже, Джон, да, пожалуйста, − выдыхает он, притягивая к себе Джона для большего количества поцелуев.

Джон хочет этим насладиться подольше, но они слишком возбуждены, поэтому, поглаживая друг друга и задыхаясь, быстро подходят к краю. Джон потом их вытирает, и Шерлок, обняв его, утыкается носом в его волосы.

− Как ты относишься к Греции? − спрашивает Шерлок через несколько минут.

− Греция?

− Я нашёл виллу, и хотя там нет камина, есть джакузи и частный пляж. Мы могли бы отдохнуть там неделю, возможно, посмотреть некоторые достопримечательности... или не смотреть?

Джон представляет занятия любовью с Шерлоком на пляже под звёздами, и не может думать ни о чём другом, что хотел бы на свой день рождения.

− Это звучит заманчиво, Шерлок, − говорит он, пытаясь сохранить голос ровным. − Мне нравится. Но где угодно будет прекрасно, пока я с тобой.

Он чувствует, как Шерлок снова твердеет, и откидывается назад, чтобы увидеть, как тот смотрит на Джона огромными глазами.

− Да, я имею в виду именно это, − шепчет Джон, гладя Шерлока по лицу. − Я очень тебя люблю, и если у меня есть ты, я не могу просить ни о чём большем.

− Я тоже тебя люблю, Джон, − говорит Шерлок; его сердце − в его глазах.

− Тогда, что ты думаешь о втором раунде? − спрашивает Джон, проведя пальцем по руке Шерлока. − Медленнее? Может быть дашь мне шанс показать тебе, как много ты для меня значишь?

− Всегда, Джон, − говорит Шерлок, откликаясь на прикосновение.

− Ловлю тебя на слове, ты знаешь, − улыбается Джон.

− Что угодно для тебя, Джон, − отвечает Шерлок, наклоняясь, чтобы его поцеловать.


End file.
